In order to guarantee the required display properties, 2-dimensional display systems are frequently controlled, adjusted and/or calibrated with respect to their display properties and parameters. Such adjustment of the display properties of a 2-dimensional display system are often carried out at the beginning of a phase of use of the display. Improved versions provide adjustment of display properties and parameters of the display system in real is time. The control, adjustment and/or calibration is often based on the sensor output of a sensor determining the display properties at start-up or during operation.
For regular “2D-displays” the medical imaging community heavily makes use of display calibration (DICOM GSDF calibration) to make sure that the most subtle features are visible and that image quality is sufficient over the entire lifetime of the display. The latter is required for medical displays in order to be sufficiently reliable to be used in situations where important medical decisions are to be made.
It is clear that also for 3D displays similar calibration technology will be necessary. Traditional 2D calibration methods are not useful in the 3D case because of the completely different way of forming the image. Furthermore, the use of 3-dimensional displaying in critical applications such as medical imaging, sets high requirements on the imaging quality. It is a challenge to obtain a sufficient image quality such that three dimensional imaging techniques such as for example stereoscopic or holographic displays can be used in life critical applications and for primary diagnosis.